


hiwaga (sa taas ng bubong at hawak ang salamin)

by krtsk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Filipino, Filipino Character, M/M, Para kay B, Post-Break Up, Superstition, excerpt from Para kay B
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krtsk/pseuds/krtsk
Summary: “Tetsurou, gusto mo bang malaman kung sino ang mamahalin mo habang buhay?”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	hiwaga (sa taas ng bubong at hawak ang salamin)

Siyam na taon pa lamang si Tetsuro nang una niyang marinig ang hiwaga ng bubong at salamin mula sa kanyang tiyahin. Oo, siguro nung una niya itong marinig ay manghang-mangha siya dahil na rin siguro sa kanyang murang edad at pagkamangha sa konsepto ng tunay na pag-ibig. Ngunit ngayon, sa edad na 26 at kagagaling lamang sa hiwalayan, iniisip na lang niya na kung ang pag-ibig nga, puno ng kalokohan, eh ano pa kaya ang kwentong ito na kahit anong isip niya ay talaga namang kahit anong isip niya ay walang katuturan, na hindi naman din kaya maipapaliwanag ng siyensya at hindi pa napapatunayan rin naman kahit sino. Imbento lamang siguro ito, naisip niya pa, sabagay ay talaga namang hopeless romantic ang kanyang tiyahin, at hindi nga lang nakapag-asawa, na siguro ay ebidensya na gawa-gawa lamang ang mga kwentong pag-ibig na binabanggit nito.

Hindi naman sa hindi na siya naniniwala sa pag-ibig, dahil kung hindi, hindi naman siya magkakaganito ‘di ba?

“Ah, eto nanaman,” nasambit na lamang niya ng mapagtanto niya na dahil sa kwentong pag-ibig na iyan bumalik nanaman ang kanyang iniisip sa kanilang hiwalayan, “bakit kasi hanggang ngayon iniisip pa rin kita eh ayaw ko na nga, ayaw mo na nga.”

Hindi rin naman sa nawala yung pagmamahal niya kay Kei, sa totoo nga ay kahit naghiwalay sila ay mas iniisip niya pa rin kung kamusta ito, kung ano ang ginagawa niya, at kung kumain na kaya siya. 

Naalala niya nanaman, ilang buwan na nga ba silang hiwalay? Magtatatlo na.

Tatlong buwan na ang nakalipas simula ng makatanggap ng alok sa mas magandang trabaho si Kei. Dalawang buwan at tatlong linggo na simula noong pinag-usapan at pag-awayan nila ito ni Kei. Dalawang buwan at tatlong linggo na nang maramdaman niyang baka hindi na siya maging sapat para kay Kei, na baka mahirapan na lalo siyang abutin si Kei. Dalawang buwan at dalawang linggo na mula noong napagdesisyunan nila na baka wala na ngang patutunguhan ang relasyon nila. Dalawang buwan na simula ng magtrabaho si Kei sa bagong kumpanya na naging dahilan ng away at hiwalayan nila.

Sa mahigit dalawang buwan ng paghihiwalay, napagtanto na rin ni tetsurou kung ano ba ang nangyari, kung ano ba ang naging kasalanan niya at nagalit si Kei nang ganun, at naintindihan na din niya kung bakit ganon nalang ang galit at sama ng loob si Kei sa kanya noong hindi niya matanggap na lalayo siya sa kanya upang magtrabaho, na may mas magandang oportunidad si Kei kumpara sa kanya. Siguro nga, dahil na din sa pagod at frustrations sa trabaho ay umiral ang kanyang pride at nakapag-bitaw siya ng hindi kaaya-ayang mga salita. Sabagay, kung siya rin naman ay makatanggap ng ganoong klaseng oportunidad at babalewalain lang ito dahil sa umiiral na pride ay sasama din ang kanyang loob at magagalit.

Kaya naman, tanggap na niya kung bakit galit sa kanya si Kei, at tanggap niya rin na deserve niya ito dahil sa ginawa niya. Ang hiling lang niya ay hindi pa huli ang lahat, na hindi pa huli ang lahat para patawarin siya ni Kei.

Na sana, hindi pa huli ang lahat para sa kanila ni Kei. 

Ngunit naisip niya lamang rin na marami ang maaaring magbago sa loob ng dalawang buwan, na kung paano pala na sa loob ng panahon na iyon ay napagtanto pala ni Kei na ayaw na niya sa kanya? Na naka move-on na pala ito sa kanya? Na galit pa rin pala ito sa kanya at ayaw na siyang pakinggan?

Ngunit kilala niya si Kei, alam nya na kailangan lamang nito ng panahon upang mapahupa ang kanyang galit at sama ng loob bago makinig sa kahit anong paliwanag. Kung papatawarin siya nito? Depende kung sa paano niya ipaliliwanag at lahat kung katanggap tanggap ang kanyang dahilan ay siguradong papatawarin siya niyo. 

Kung tatanggapin siya ni Kei pabalik? Iyon ang ikinatatakot niya, hindi siya sigurado, pero sana ay tanggapin pa rin siya ni Kei at mahalin.

Sana.

Sana ay handa na rin makinig si Kei sa kanya, sa mga sasabihin niya, sa mga paliwanag niya. At sana ay sapat na rin ang kahandaan niya para magpaliwanag.

Dala na rin siguro ng mga pangamba at pag-aalinlangan, naisip niya na kailangan niya ng sign, hahayaan na niya ang langit at buwan ang magdesisyon para sa kanya, para sa kanila. Unang pumasok sa isip niya ang mga kataga ng kanyang tiyahin na si Ester, ang hiwaga ng bubong at salamin. Oo, hindi siya naniniwala rito, na baka kalokohan at imbento lamang ito, ngunit wala namang mawawala sa kanya diba? Mas nakakatakot kung si Kei ang mawawala sa kanya. 

_“Tetsurou, gusto mo bang malaman kung sino ang mamahalin mo habang buhay?”_

Sinuri ng maigi ni Tetsuro ang kanilang kalendaryo, Oktubre 31 ang pinakamalapit na kabilugan ng buwan.

_“Hintayin mong bilog ang buwan, at tulog na ang lahat, iyong walang istorbo kahit na aso o nagtitinda ng balot, magdala ka ng salamin sa bubong,”_

Kaya naman, alas dos y medya ng madaling araw, dala-dala salamin at kipit-kipit ang kanyang telepono ay binaybay niya na ang daan patungo sa kanilang bubungan, nang walang inaasahang kahit ano, baon lamang ay ang pag-asang handa pa rin siyang mahalin ng kanyang sinisinta, at ang panalangin na huwag siyang mahulog mula sa bubong. Sinigurado niyang dahan-dahan ang kanyang pag-akyat dahil ayaw niya na maistorbo ang amang natutulog sa silid sa ibaba, na sa tingin niya ay mabuting bagay na rin at hindi siya pagtatawanan nito dahil sa paniniwala sa mga kalokohang sinasabi sa kanya ng kanyang tiyahin. 

Nang tuluyan nang makarating sa bubong, tinungo ni tetsurou ang lugar kung saan sigurado siya na hindi siya mahuhulog, “hindi ako pwedeng mamatay hangga’t hindi pa ako napapatawad ni Kei, kahit kapatawaran na lang niya siguro,” isip-isip niya pa. Nang makahanap na ng maayos na pwesto ay inalala niya ang huling bahaging dapat niyang gawin ayon sa kanyang tiya.

_“...at sa repleksyon ng buwan sa salamin ay makikita mo kung sino siya, kung sino ang mamahalin mo habang buhay.”_

Kasabay ng pag-alala na iyon ay ay unti unti niyang itinapat ang dala-dalang salamin sa liwanag ng buwan.

Isang minuto.

Wala

Dalawang minuto.

Wala.

Tatlong minuto. 

Wala pa rin siyang nakikita.

Apat na minuto.

Napatawa na lamang si Tetsurou.

“Malamang buwan lang ang makikita ko, alam na rin siguro ng salamin na ikaw lang talaga habang buhay eh, Tsukishima Kei? Buwan? Ikaw lang talaga.”

Siguro ito na nga ang sign na kanyang hinihingi, ito na nga siguro ang tamang panahon upang magpaliwanag siya. Alam niya rin na sa ganitong oras ay hindi pa natutulog si Kei, na alas kwatro pa ito ng umaga lagi natutulog. 

Kaya naman, sa ilalim ng liwanag ng buwan, habang hawak pa rin ang salamin sa isang kamay, kinuha niya ang kanyang telepono, 

“Kei, pwede ba tayong mag-usap? Handa na akong magpaliwanag, handa na akong makinig.”


End file.
